


Next To Me/You

by happyisahabit



Series: Starlight Collection [15]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Male Friendship, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit
Summary: “I want her to melt into me, like butter on toast. I want to absorb her and walk around for the rest of my days with her encased in my skin. I want.” - Sara Gruen, Water for ElephantsSoul gives Black Star a pep talk.Written for MaStar Week 2019 // Next To Me/You





	Next To Me/You

“Alright, spill,” Soul groans, sinking onto the ground next to BlackStar. The man in question gives him a half-hearted glare from behind blue fringe. Soul is impatient, though. “I know it’s about Maka, so dish before you explode.”

BlackStar’s mouth opens and closes several times, expression showing he wants to talk, but nothing comes out. After a long minute, he scrapes his hands down his face making noises of distress. Soul, at the risk of being late for his date later, decides to take a small measure of pity on the man.

“Start at the beginning. What’s been going on with you guys?” Soul asks. “She’s been humming to herself- off-key, may I add- and every time you seem to have just left or were about to arrive. She keeps giving me these weird little smiles when I ask her where she’s going. I swear I saw her blush to her toes that day I caught her coming back before breakfast.”

The Dark Arm technician does his best to mimic that description himself, much to Soul’s amusement. The flush suits his friend, dark and rosy as it stretches from ear to ear and creeps down the back of his neck. BlackStar pulls his knees up and tucks his hands around the back of his neck and over his ears like he knows exactly what Soul sees. 

“I think we’re, uh, dating?”

“You think?” Soul splutters. “Personally, I think you’re definitely dating. Maybe more.”

He says it on purpose, leading and open. BlackStar does not disappoint.

“I want more,” he whispers, as though to himself.

“More what?” Soul presses.

“I want her, more of her, more with her,” he says. It’s almost like he’s in a trance, staring at the wall across from the one they sit back against. The words fall from his lips unhindered by nerves; his shoulders relax. “I want her to sink into me, like water into sand. I want to carry her touch in my skin, her voice in my head, her hand in mine, for the rest of my days. I want-”

He stops, breath caught in his chest. Soul watches this rare glimpse into BlackStar’s heart with fondness. He elbows BlackStar lightly. “Then make it official. Tell her. I’m pretty sure she’ll say yes.”

BlackStar faces him, eyes wildly hopeful, blush still in place. “How do you know?”

Soul grins as a flicker of movement behind BlackStar catches his attention at the same time as a little prickle at the back of his soul. “Well, all those things I mentioned before about her behavior and… oh, right, resonance.” He taps his temple playfully. “She broadcasts her feelings pretty loudly.”

Thankfully, BlackStar laughs at that, looking more at ease. Soul’s glad for it and stands while checking his watch. Perfect timing.

“Meeting up with Killik?” BlackStar asks.

“Yeah, so I’m gonna go now,” Soul says. “You good?”

“Better.”

“I’m serious, man. Tell her and it’ll be fine.” Soul walks out of the alley, turning the corner and locking eyes with a red-faced Maka. He gives her a little salute and smile. His musician’s ears hear the subsequent scuffle of BlackStar getting to his feet and the tones of their voices, first surprised then happy.

The tinkle of gratitude and joy echo along the edges of his soul from Maka and he knows they really will be just fine.


End file.
